habimakeoverfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neilwick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Habi Makeover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Neilwick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Habimakeover (Talk) 08:21, November 18, 2011 can u please help me to figure this new habi out...i need my stuff from my SPP transfered to here! Thanks : You need the stuff transferred to your computer, not to anywhere else. Your computer is where you will use it. Read the Getting started with Habi Makeover page and follow the links for instructions on how to get everything onto your computer. Neilwick 04:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh oh, did I edit the Wiki? I meant to add a comment! I'd better get over there and check if I need to un-edit! 00:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Jean, MomOfDaisy :If you edit something by mistake, I can always un-edit it. I had to do it in one or two places. I can't remember if that came from you. Neilwick Whenever or if you ever ...have time, will you let me know (before I add much more) if the info I started adding on HabiMO Community...changing profile colors & the part I started about saving a snapshot out of SPPLite to use on HMOCommunity forums etc is close to what you had in mind or not. Thanks much, Bobbie Weidner 09:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : It looks really good so far, except I think that the "adding snapshots" part will probably be better in a separate article, but that's okay. We can move it later. Neilwick 20:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for all your hard work. Slowly learning HMO and having a ball. Syndeebee 20:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Syndee Where's the work area? I have Habi Makeover, but how can I use the Work Area? Hi Neil, I don't know if this is the right place to leave you a message, but.... I can't remember my loggin name and/ everything I put into the loggin name it says it doesn't know me. I got a new computer, and I tried copying and pasting everything over there,..but nothing is working over there. It is windows 8, is there a problem with windows 8 working? I can't do much on windows 8 because I am still learning, but I know I need (adobe air)...and I can't find where to get that..and I can't get into here on my new computer. so I can't just click on things. I am worried I have really messed up my files. Is there any advice you can give me.. I donate every month...so I don't know what else to do. can you please write me at my email address sarajohn@together.net... thanks so much, that is the only place I know I can receive your mail. Thanks so much neil, also I need spp lite... I tried just copying it over, and it won't take it.. thanks... so much.. so sorry to bother you, as I know you are super busy. 13:22, February 24, 2013 (UTC)sara farnham : I'll send you an email shortly. What you need to do is to ::: 1. Download Habi Makeover from http://www.habimakeover.com/downloads. That will set up Adobe AIR automatically. ::: 2. Download SPP Lite, following the instructions on the SPP Lite installation section. ::: 3. You should drag your "My Habitats" folder from the old computer to a USB thumb drive or external hard disk and then drag that to the "Documents" folder on the new computer. (Libraries > Documents I think) : Neilwick (talk) 08:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC)